Universo DC: La Noche Final (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Mientras los efectos de la Anti-Vida siguen haciéndose sentir en la Tierra, Muerte (de los Eternos) debe tomar una decisión y así cumplir con una antigua profecía cósmica. Además, se produce el regreso de uno de los más grandes héroes de DC: Alan Scott, Green Lantern. Y, por si fuera poco, un oscuro villano vuelve a la vida... ¿Quién será? ¡Lee y lo sabrás!


**UNIVERSO DC: LA NOCHE FINAL**

**Parte Dos **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Charlando con la Muerte **

Al principio, Norman McKay creyó que la chica estaba enferma. Mentalmente enferma. Presentándose así, en medio de su iglesia, diciendo ser la Muerte en persona… No. Aquella chica pálida no estaba en su sano juicio. No era la primera vez que el Reverendo se topaba con alguien mentalmente perturbado ni iba a ser la última. Por supuesto, iba a encargarse de que recibiera toda la ayuda médica que necesitara…

Como se ha dicho, eso era lo que Norman creyó al principio. Muerte, restándole gravedad al caso, se encargó de corregirlo y sacarlo de su error rápidamente. Lo hizo mediante una serie de revelaciones privadas –cosas que nadie más sabia de su vida, excepto Dios y él– que sirvieron para que el sacerdote finalmente le creyera.

-Dios bendito – McKay tomó asiento en un banco de su iglesia, mirando a Muerte a los ojos. La chica, de pie ante él, le sonreía con una curiosa mezcla de tristeza y melancolía – Dios mío…

-¿Se encuentra bien, Padre?

-Sí… sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que… lo siento, hija. Te creo. Creo que eres quien dices ser, pero es que… bueno, no te ves _exactamente_ como lo esperaba.

-Entiendo. Usted esperaba a la imagen clásica de la Parca, con la capucha negra, el rostro-calavera y la guadaña…

-Pues… más o menos.

-Ese es Nekron. Un tipo jodido, si me perdona el lenguaje soez – Muerte se sentó al lado de Norman y miró al Cristo de madera colgado sobre la cruz – Le ha hecho una mala prensa a la muerte. Hay quienes le adoran, incluso… Hay un culto muy extendido en Sudamérica que le rinde culto a _"San La Muerte"_. En su error y engaño, estas personas le prenden velas y le dejan ofrendas al que consideran un "santo patrón" – la chica meneó la cabeza negativamente – No saben que a quien en realidad le rezan es a Nekron, Señor de los Muertos, y que de santo no tiene nada. Créame: sé de lo que hablo.

Silencio. Norman observó a la muchacha mientras esta parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, contemplando la cruz en el altar. Decididamente, no se veía como uno imaginaba a la encarnación del final de todo.

-Es que, justamente, ese es el error – Muerte suspiró, volviéndose hacia él – Hay un grave error al respecto: _yo no soy el final de nada_. La Humanidad sencillamente no lo comprende y me ha colgado el rotulo de "la cosa más abominable del universo". Creo que en esa lista, estoy segunda después del Coco…1

-¿Puedes leerme la mente? – inquirió el sacerdote. De nuevo, ella lo sorprendía al verbalizar lo que él estaba pensando.

-No como usted cree. Es difícil de explicar. Hay cosas que puedo saber y otras que no. No todo me está permitido. No soy Él. La omnisciencia es cosa de Él… o lo era, cuando estaba con nosotros.

-¿Dios?

-¿Quién más?

-Pero… ¿Por qué te refieres a Él en pasado?

Muerte no respondió de inmediato. Se mordió el labio inferior y vaciló un momento si decírselo o no. A la final, se decidió a hacerlo.

-Porque se ha ido – reveló.

-¿Dios se ha ido? No comprendo. ¿Adonde?

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. Fue instantáneo… de un momento a otro. Él estaba y al siguiente, ¡PUF! Se había ido. Se marchó. Y por supuesto, ya sabe cómo es esto, cuando desapareció comenzaron a tejerse un sinfín de rumores al respecto: _que se murió, que simplemente se cansó de todos nosotros y se fue, etc, etc, etc y etc. _

-Un momento, un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que Dios ha muerto? – la revelación provocó un cierto dolor en el alma de McKay. Muerte se dio cuenta de esto y, preocupada, intentó aclarar aquel asunto lo mejor que pudo.

-No. Dios no murió. ¡Él no puede morir! Es eterno. Como los miembros de mi familia, por cierto. No. No ha muerto. Esa es una falacia.

-Pero… dijiste que se ha ido…

-Eso sí. Ahora, si se marchó a propósito, adónde se fue y si volverá alguna vez, lo ignoro. Es todo un tema, le diré – Muerte volvió a menear la cabeza – Los que sí han muerto y de verdad, han sido otros dioses. Dioses, con "d" minúscula, por supuesto. Su partida (así como indirectamente la de Yahvé) ha sumergido a la Creación en el caos y es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Para cumplir con una vieja profecía cósmica y decidir.

-Decidir… ¿Qué?

-Qué bando escoger: los chicos buenos o los malos. Generalmente, soy imparcial en todo este asunto universal del _Bien Vs el Mal_. Ahora me toca decidir de qué lado estar. Y si intervengo en lo que ya ha empezado.

-¿Qué es "lo que ha empezado", hija?

Por primera vez, el rostro de Muerte se volvió sombrío, así como su tono de voz cuando dijo:

-La Noche Final.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**El Velocista Escarlata **

**África. **

**Interior de un centro de refugiados. **

Superboy miró la cara de toda la gente que se apiñaba dentro del reducido edificio, abarrotando todos sus rincones. Había hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y clases sociales africanas. Todos le devolvieron la mirada, aterrorizados.

No era para menos. Tal y como Gardner le había dicho, el muro verde creado por su anillo colapsó algo después de su partida. Conner tuvo el suficiente tiempo extra para armarotra barricada más tangible con escombros y coches abandonados, pero sabía que en última instancia, aquello resultaría inútil: hordas enteras de no-muertos se estaban congregando alrededor del refugio, pugnando por entrar. Él podía sobrevivir a un encuentro directo con esos zombies, pero esa gente no. Además, estaba el tema del viejo… la salud del diputado Kebile iba en franco deterioro cada vez más rápido. ¿Cuánto tardaría en morir y convertirse en una de aquellas cosas?

¿Y qué iba a hacer? No podía matar a aquél hombre antes de que muriera. Conner no era asesino. Por otro lado, la hija de Kebile (una muchacha de la cual averiguó que su nombre era Abena) se negaba en redondo a abandonar las cercanías del lecho donde yacía su moribundo padre.

-En síntesis: una situación de mierda – murmuró en voz no muy baja. Kobe Asuru, encargado del lugar, lo escuchó. Coincidía con él en casi todo, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿No puedes llamar a otros superhéroes para que te ayuden? – le dijo.

-Humm… Lo intentaré. Pero por alguna extraña razón, las ondas de radio no funcionan como debiera ser. Algo las está bloqueando.

-¿Y qué podría ser?

-Pues… me imagino que la misma cosa que puso a los muertos a marchar.

-¿Qué no es todo cosa de un virus?

-¿La verdad? Ya lo estoy dudando. Espera un segundo…

Conner se apartó y empezó a trastear con su comunicador de la Liga. Intentó enlazar con la Atalaya (ubicada en órbita geo-estacionaria alrededor de la Tierra) pero fue inútil. Algo interrumpía la señal. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente una voz surgió del aparato, interponiéndose a la estática:

_-¿Superboy? ¿Me copias? Cambio. _

-Sí, aquí Superboy… ¿Quién habla?

_-Soy Flash. ¿Necesitas una manito, colega? _

Conner suspiró aliviado. Wally West, alias "Flash". El Hombre más Rápido del mundo.

-Vaya si no – contestó – ¿Estás cerca?

_-Ando dando vueltas por la sabana africana. Dame tus coordenadas y estaré ahí a tu lado antes de que puedas deletrear "cartilaginoso". _

Superboy le pasó sus coordenadas. En solo unos segundos, el velocista escarlata se abría paso a toda prisa entre legiones putrefactas de muertos vivientes que ni siquiera podían tocarlo, y llegaba al refugio. Una vez allí, le estrechó la mano a su colega más joven.

-Un gusto, chico – dijo Wally – He oído de ti.

-Y yo de ti. Es bueno tenerte aquí.

-¿Cómo va la situación?

-Pues como puedes ver – Conner señaló a la gente refugiada – Y sumado a eso, como si no fuera poco, tenemos un infectado dentro – bajó la voz y le indicó el sitio donde descansaba el moribundo al lado de su hija.

-Vaya lio… Por cierto, ¿Qué no estaba Gardner contigo?

-Sí, pero se tuvo que ir. Surgió una emergencia en Oa.

-¿En Oa? ¿Qué puede ser más urgente que todo esto?

-Le oí decir que estaban bajo ataque por allá…

Wally frunció el ceño.

-Eso no suena bien. Para nada.

-Flash… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y el resto de la Liga? ¿Y Superman?

-Ocupados con el caos en el resto del continente. La situación es desastrosa. Temo que empeore.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo – ambos superhéroes bajaron la voz ahora. No había razón para alarmar más a la gente que tenían cerca.

-Oye, una pregunta…

-Claro. Dispara.

-Tú vienes del futuro, ¿correcto?

-Básicamente, sí. Del siglo 30. ¿Por qué?

-¿Había algo de todo esto registrado allá? De lo que estamos viviendo, digo.

Conner lo pensó. Tuvo que reconocer que los archivos históricos no mencionaban nada de lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera, los de la Legión de Superhéroes.

-¿Eso qué significa? – le preguntó a Flash.

-Bueno… mi tío, Barry, era el experto en Física Cuántica en la familia, pero supongo que él diría que esto indica que el futuro no está escrito ni es algo fijo e inamovible. Quizás toda esta situación pueda cambiar.

-Mientras sea para mejor…

Pero no iba a suceder tal cosa. El grito de la hija del diputado enfermo sacó de su ensimismamiento a los dos superhéroes. Se volvieron justo para ver cómo Kebile le pegaba una mordida feroz en el cuello a la chica y le arrancaba un buen pedazo en una explosión sanguinolenta.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Todavía no estaba muerto! _¿Cómo ha podido convertirse tan rápido?_ – exclamó Conner.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, amigo! ¡Hay gente que salvar! ¡Vamos! - Flash echó a correr hacia el recién nacido zombie, dispuesto a dar batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>

**El Elegido **

**Ciudad Costera. California. **

**Hogar para Ancianos. **

Alan Scott se hallaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, mirando con cierta tristeza al soleado exterior por una ventana. Era un anciano de casi 80 años de edad y sentía que lo había visto todo y que ya nada tenía que esperar de la vida…

Hubo un tiempo en que fue diferente: joven, entusiasta, idealista y guapo. Y también, un superhéroe. Un justiciero enmascarado, para ser más exactos, que respondía al nombre de "Linterna Verde". Utilizando un anillo místico de color esmeralda, solía pelear sin temor contra el crimen organizado. Al principio, en solitario. Después, en 1940, formando parte de un gran grupo de héroes llamado "Sociedad de la Justicia de América". Junto con ellos, vivió increíbles aventuras…

Apartada bastante de su vida de superhéroe, estaba su vida civil. Sin la máscara, Alan dirigió –desde finales de los años 40 hasta bien entrados los 70– la _Gotham Broadcasting Company_ (GBC). Lamentablemente, la compañía televisiva terminó siendo llevada a la quiebra por sus acreedores. Aquel hecho impactó muy negativamente en su estado de ánimo y casi lo dejó al borde de la más terrible ruina económica y sumido en una gran depresión. Salió de todo ello y vio una luz de esperanza cuando se enamoró y contrajo matrimonio con Rose Canton, con la cual tuvo dos hijos. La alegría –ya lo reza el dicho– sin embargo no es eterna. Alan lo descubrió más tarde cuando Rose, aquejada de una aguda enfermedad mental, acabó quitándose la vida.

Este desgraciado hecho tuvo sus consecuencias: "Linterna Verde" se retiró oficialmente de la acción y desapareció de escena. Si bien en los años 80 Alan creyó hallar de nuevo la felicidad al casarse con Molly Mayne (secretaria y confidente suya durante muchísimo tiempo), este segundo matrimonio tampoco duró y fue la causa que lo llevó a pelearse con sus hijos. Las diferencias –en apariencia irreconciliables– con su familia acabaron cuando un Scott divorciado terminó ingresando en un Hogar para Ancianos, rindiéndose a lo inevitable: _estaba llegando al fin de su vida. _

-Acéptalo – se dijo, suspirando con amargura – La Edad Dorada ya se acabó. Los buenos tiempos terminaron. ¿Qué me queda ahora, salvo enfrentar lo inexorable? Creo que la vejez y la muerte le acaban llegando a todos. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo la excepción?

Como respondiendo a estas tristes palabras suyas, una descarga luminosa se produjo en su habitación. Volviéndose en su silla de ruedas en dirección a la fuente del resplandor, se topó cara a cara con Ganthet.

-Alan Scott, de la Tierra – dijo el oano – Has sido elegido.

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

**Los Vigilantes del Multiverso **

**Más allá del Tiempo y el Espacio. **

**Fuera del Multiverso. Mundo Monitor. **

Un grupo de alienígenas se hallaban parados delante de un inmenso holograma que representaba una infinidad de planetas Tierra, uno flotando en apariencia al lado del otro, hasta casi tocarse. Una de aquellas Tierras brillaba con una luz de color rojo al mismo momento en que una alarma sonaba con insistencia.

-Una anomalía ha sido detectada – le informó uno de los presentes al resto.

-¿Lugar de procedencia? – inquirió el más anciano de ellos.

-El universo periférico denominado "Tierra-54".

-¿Clasificación de la anomalía?

-De extrema gravedad – el sujeto hizo una pausa. Miró al anciano a los ojos.

Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que uno de los Monitores que allí estaban se separó del grupo y pidió la palabra:

-Gran Monitor-Líder, solicito permiso para intervenir. "Tierra-54" es el universo que me ha sido designado para custodiar.

El viejo frunció el ceño.

-Negativo – dijo, de manera cortante. Pese a eso, el Monitor más joven insistió:

-Con el debido respeto, señor… no intervenir, dado el caso, podría ser un error.

El anciano resopló indignado.

-Monitor Dhurva, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó.

-350, señor.

-Todavía eres demasiado joven – lo reprendió – Cuando tengas más edad y más experiencia en el monitoreo de los mundos, entenderás que a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-¡Pero…! – Dhurva empezó a protestar. El Monitor-Líder alzó una mano, acallándolo.

-Suficiente – el anciano se volvió a los demás – Esto va para todos: nuestro trabajo como Monitores Universales es _observar y estudiar_ los mundos infinitos, no intervenir en ellos. Hay algo más importante que todo, algo más preciado, casi de oro. Algo que rige nuestro oficio: _preservar la continuidad_. Esto no puede lograrse si cada vez que hay una alarma, intervenimos. Más bien, todo lo contrario. La Naturaleza debe seguir su curso. Esos mundos que vigilamos tienen héroes para que los protejan… Es deber de ellos hacerlo, no nuestro. Así lo ha dispuesto el Supremo Hacedor y así ha de ser.

Con estas solemnes palabras, se dio por finalizada la reunión. Los Monitores se dispersaron. Uno solo de ellos se quedó en la habitación contemplando el gran holograma… el llamado Dhurva.

Observaba con creciente preocupación la Tierra que le había tocado en suerte vigilar. El globo seguía brillando de un rojo cada vez más profundo, casi carmesí.

-Esto no puede ser bueno – murmuró – Para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

**Renacer Esmeralda **

**Ciudad Costera. California. **

**Hogar para Ancianos. **

Alan Scott miraba al pequeño alienígena de piel azul y ropas rojas sin podérselo creer. Si bien no era la primera vez que estaba cara a cara con un extraterrestre, sí podía decir que aquél era el primer Guardián del Universo al que tenía el gusto de conocer. Y encima venía con un regalo para él. Se lo enseñó apenas abrió su mano: **un anillo verde**.

-Eres el elegido para usarlo – le dijo Ganthet – Es el anillo definitivo. Una porción de poder de la Batería Central de Oa lo alimenta. A diferencia de todos los demás anillos que han existido, este no necesita recargarse. Es tuyo.

-¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Alan – Todos estos años… Siempre he estado apartado de lo que Hal y los tuyos hacían. Poco y nada tenía que ver con todos ustedes, salvo la coincidencia en el nombre cuando fui un superhéroe. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tienes el valor, el coraje y la fuerza de voluntad para convertirte en el portador del arma definitiva que acabara con la Oscuridad, el gran mal que está gestándose y a punto de nacer en tu mundo – le explicó el Guardián – Porque tienes la nobleza de espíritu, el temple y la experiencia. Por eso.

-Pero… ¡Soy viejo! Tengo casi 80 años, estoy en sillas de ruedas… ¡Ya no puedo pelear! No puedo ser el héroe que buscas. No puedo luchar. Mi tiempo ya pasó – Alan bajó la vista, apesadumbrado – Busca a otro… No sé, alguien más joven. No pierdas el tiempo con este inútil saco de huesos decrepito, divorciado y al que encima sus propios hijos han olvidado en este sitio.

Ganthet esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó al terrícola y le depositó el anillo en su arrugada mano.

-Si había dudas acerca de que fueras el elegido, acabas de disiparlas – declaró – Eres digno, Alan Scott. No le confiaría a nadie que no fueras tú el destino de todo un universo. Usa el anillo y sus energías infinitas te vivificaran. Volverás a ser joven otra vez y estarás listo para llevar la luz a la oscuridad que amenaza con destruirnos a todos.

Scott miró el regalo que el extraterrestre le estaba haciendo. Se preguntó si sería capaz de usarlo y convertirse de nuevo en el héroe que solía ser. Tuvo miedo y por un momento, vaciló. Sólo fue un momento. Instantes después se colocaba el anillo en el dedo de la mano derecha…

Hubo una explosión de luz. Una descarga de poder esmeralda. Alan rejuveneció al momento hasta volver a sus 20 años y se puso de pie, fuerte y vigoroso otra vez. Pero eso no fue todo. Sus ropas también cambiaron: su clásico traje superheroico volvió pero en una versión renovada. Ahora era todo verde y similar al uniforme que usaban los agentes oficiales del Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes. Incluso, llevaba el símbolo en el pecho. Remataba la faena una majestuosa capa larga que envolvía su musculoso y bien torneado cuerpo.

-Sí… Sí… ¡Sí! – exclamó, sintiendo la energía cósmica correr por sus venas, llenar sus células, moléculas y átomos – ¡Estoy listo! ¡Listo para todo!

Sin perder ni un segundo más, el nuevo Linterna Verde salió volando por la ventana, convertido en un cometa esmeralda, en dirección a África.

Ganthet lo observó irse. Deseó fervientemente que aquello fuera suficiente. El destino de todo el universo pendía de un hilo…

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>

**Oscura Resurrección **

**África. **

**En lo más profundo de un cráter… **

El momento había llegado. Lyssa Drak lo supo. La superficie del huevo cósmico compuesto de materia oscura estaba rompiéndose. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, la bella alienígena vampírica se dispuso a darle la bienvenida a la encarnación física de la Anti-Vida.

Su sorpresa fue enorme, mayúscula, cuando al hacer eclosión en medio de un potente estallido energético, vio surgir del interior del huevo a una figura conocida luciendo un aspecto renovado: nada más y nada menos que a DARKSEID.2

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es ilógico! – Lyssa retrocedió, espantada – _¿Tú?_ ¡Se supone que lo que iba a surgir era la Anti-Vida en forma corpórea!

-Pobre, pobre e ilusa Lyssa Drak – dijo Darkseid, esbozando una fría sonrisa – La que nunca ha entendido nada has sido tú. _¡YO SOY LA ANTI-VIDA!_ Forma parte de mí. ¿Creíste que Darkseid no existía más? Si así fue, en verdad has sido una pobre ilusa e ignorante.

La alienígena no dijo nada. El resucitado antiguo señor de Apokolips se le acercó, irguiéndose sobre ella cuan alto era. La miró, con sus ojos brillando con un fulgor rojo.

-Sirves a Darkseid ahora – declaró – Te he dado una parte de la energía oscura que es mía por derecho. Misma energía que, convertida en una ponzoña, transmitiste a Hal Jordan y que ha infectado la Batería Central de Oa…

-…También provocó la resurrección de los seres humanos infectados por ella en este continente, convirtiéndolos en zombies.

-Sí. Todo de acuerdo a como lo he calculado – Darkseid extendió los brazos. Una esfera de energía los envolvió a ambos, transportándolos fuera del cráter, a la superficie – Y ahora, llegó el momento de que la Oscuridad se extienda.

El dios del Mal volvió a alzar lo brazos. El poder de la Anti-Vida fluyó a través de su renovado cuerpo físico. De inmediato, el Sol se volvió negro como el ébano y sumergió en la más completa oscuridad a la Tierra.

-¡Llamo a mi presencia a todas mis fuerzas! ¡A mis nuevos soldados, ordeno: Venid! ¡Venid a mí!

* * *

><p>En el interior del centro de refugiados, Flash corría a toda velocidad rodeando al no-muerto que alguna vez fuera el diputado Kebile. Descargaba sobre él golpe tras golpe sin cesar. Pese a recibir los impactos, el zombie seguía de pie, aguantando.<p>

En tanto él se ocupaba de ello, Conner tenía que vérselas con una consecuencia no del todo inesperada: Abena, la hija de Kebile (atacada y muerta por él cuando se volvió zombie) también se unía a su progenitor en su condición maldita. Alzándose del suelo y convertida en un horrible y violento monstruo, atacaba. Superboy lograba a duras penas contenerla con su gran fuerza, evitando así que mordiera y propagara la infección al resto de los sobrevivientes.

-¡Flash! – gritó – ¡Dime que tenemos un plan!

-¡Estoy pensado en ello! – aseguró el velocista escarlata, propinándole al zombie una lluvia de puñetazos.

-¡Algo está pasando! – exclamó Kobe Asuru, mirando por una ventana al exterior – El Sol… ¡Se está yendo!

-¿Qué? – Superboy se volvió hacia él. De repente, se hizo la noche – Oh. ¡Genial! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente! _¿Quién apagó la luz? _

Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí. Los zombies que luchaban contra los dos héroes dejaron abruptamente de hacerlo. Tanto Abena como su padre se apartaron de Superboy y Flash, echando a andar tranquilamente –como si nunca hubiera pasado nada– hacia afuera. Lo mismo hizo la horda que acosaba al refugio. En medio de la oscuridad reinante, los muertos emprendían la marcha, caminando en fila todos juntos como si fueran un solo organismo, hacia algún lugar.

-¿Flash? – Conner, parado a su lado, lo miró – ¿Entiendes algo de todo esto?

Wally no respondió de inmediato. Observaba al cielo.

-Sigue ahí – declaró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El Sol. Sigue ahí, pero algo negro lo está bloqueando…

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Kobe. Los refugiados y él, si bien ya no se hallaban en peligro, se daban cuenta de que aquello no era para nada una mejora en la situación.

Flash tomó su comunicador de la Liga. Intentó contactar con el resto. Fue inútil. Las ondas radiales estaban –al igual que la luz solar– bloqueadas.

-Esto no puede ser coincidencia – dijo – Algo está provocando todo esto a propósito. Algo está aislándonos…

-…Y tapando el Sol – completó Conner – y llevándose a los muertos.

Ambos observaron cómo las criaturas marchaban todas juntas hacia un mismo sitio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Flash frunció el ceño.

-Tengo una leve sospecha del lugar adonde pueden dirigirse esos podridos – dijo – Esto es lo que quiero que hagas: busca a la Liga. Ve por ellos.

-Pero… ¿Y tú?

-Voy a ver quién es el responsable de todo.

-¡Espera! Cuando me contacte con la Liga, ¿Dónde debemos reunirnos contigo?

-En la zona del impacto del cometa, asteroide, lo que sea que empezó esto... ¡El sitio que Hal tenía que explorar! – alcanzó a responder Wally antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad por el horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Camino a la Crisis Final **

**Más allá del Tiempo y el Espacio. **

**Fuera del Multiverso. Mundo Monitor. **

Dhurva –el joven Monitor encargado de vigilar el universo denominado "Tierra-54"– observaba con absoluto terror la representación holográfica de aquel mundo en la infinidad de mundos. Del carmesí, el globo terráqueo había pasado al negro-ébano. ¡Era como si una sombra estuviera tragándose al planeta!

-Esto no es bueno – dijo – ¡Definitivamente, no lo es!

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>1 <em>"El Coco"<em>, también conocido como _"El Cuco"_ o _"El Viejo de la Bolsa"_. Un espantajo ficticio utilizado a menudo por los padres para asustar a los niños que se portan mal. Es similar al _"Boogeyman"_ anglosajón.

2 El lector puede imaginarse el renovado aspecto de Darkseid como el mismo que ostentó en el comic _"Crisis Final"_. Más o menos, esa sería la forma con la que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto a la vida.


End file.
